Entre el debe y el querer: Una historia diferente de amor
by caritofornasier
Summary: Dos amigos, una mujer enamorada de ambos y una isla desierta. ¿Qué les puede pasar a Emmett, Bella y Edward luego de un naufragio que los lleva un lugar desconocido y que despierta los más profundos sentimientos?¿Podrán vivir su amor plenamente o se dejaran influenciar por el que dirán pese a estar lejos de cualquier civilización?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella decide empezar una nueva vida luego de recuperarse de una fuerte depresión en la que se sumió por años, emprende un viaje con su mejor amiga Bree en un crucero por el pacífico. Si bien cumpliría su sueño de adolescente se sentía mal por dejar a su pequeña hija con sus padres.

En el cruce conoce dos hombres maravillosos, Edward Cullen, un exitoso médico que iba acompañado de su mejor amigo Emmett McCarthy, un soldado que quería desestresarse después de cumplir servicio durante más de dos años en Irak.

Tras encontrarse un par de oportunidades, una fuerte tormenta produce que el barco se hunda, en medio de todo ese caos, amabas amigas con la ayuda de Edward y Emmett pueden abordar un bote salvavidas e intentan sobrevivir a la inclemencia climática. A la mañana siguiente lamentablemente el panorama es desolador, Bree muere producto de un fuerte golpe y Bella se encuentra perdida en medio de la nada con dos hombres.

Un largo naufragio los deposita en una isla virgen, en la que los tres deberán enfrentar sus propios miedos, y sobretodo descubrir que el amor a veces aparece de la forma menos pensada.

Dos amigos enamorados de la misma mujer. Una mujer que ama a dos hombres. ¿Qué sucede cuando el amor fluye entre ellos de una manera pura y cómoda, pero los prejuicios atormentan cualquier indicio de felicidad?


	2. I

**Hola a tod s, antes que nada quería agradecerles por el tiempo y la oportunidad que le están dando a esta nueva historia. Espero que les guste y las sorprenda.**

**Quiero agradecerle a Diana y a Flor y a todas las chicas del grupo de facebook por su apoyo incondicional en esta locura que empieza.**

**Bueno las dejo con el capitulo y espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos.**

* * *

**Entre el debe y el querer: una historia diferente de amor**

**I**

**_Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_**

**_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_I want to know what love is (Mariah Carey)_**

**_Debo tomar un poco de tiempo  
Un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas  
Mejor leo entre líneas  
En caso de necesitarlo cuando sea viejo_**

Yo puedo escalar esta montaña  
Siento el mundo sobre mis hombros  
Veo el brillo del amor a través de las nubes  
Esto me mantiene caliente mientras la vida se hace más fría

En mi vida ha habido angustia y dolor  
No sé si pueda enfrentarlo nuevamente  
Ahora no puedo parar, he viajado demasiado lejos  
Para cambiar esta vida de soledad

Quiero saber lo que es el amor  
Quiero que tú me enseñes  
Quiero sentir lo que es el amor  
Sé que tú puedes enseñarme

Voy a tomarme un poco de tiempo  
Un poco de tiempo para mirar a mi alrededor  
No tengo ningún lugar para esconderme  
Parece que el amor finalmente me encontró

En mi vida ha habido angustia y dolor  
No sé si pueda enfrentarlo nuevamente  
Ahora no puedo parar, he viajado demasiado lejos  
Para cambiar esta vida de soledad

Quiero saber lo que es el amor  
Quiero que tú me enseñes  
Quiero sentir lo que es el amor  
Sé que tú puedes enseñarme

Quiero saber lo que es el amor  
Quiero que tú me enseñes  
Quiero sentir lo que es el amor  
Sé que tú puedes enseñarme

El sol del sur de Arizona quemaba su pálida piel. El aire era sofocante, pero nada que no se pudiese aguantar, estaba acostumbrada a los veranos de Phoenix, y, sobre todo, quería disfrutar las últimas tardes junto a su angelito.

Una suave voz la llamó desde la piscina.

—Mami, ven a bañarte conmigo —expresó mientras salpicaba agua hacia la reposera en la que me encontraba.

—Claro que voy contigo, monstruito —respondí mientras me zambullía en el agua.

—No me digas monstruito, mami, yo soy tu princesa —dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero.

—Tú eres la princesa más hermosa de todas, Kate —susurré en su oído mientras la levantaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Chapoteamos un poco más, hasta que nuevamente me abrazó con fuerza, enredando sus piernas a mi cadera y sujetando con sus bracitos mi cuello.

—Mami, ¿te irás de viaje?

—Sí, cielo, ya te expliqué que necesitaba ir de viaje... sólo serán unas semanas y luego volveré contigo y haremos muchas cosas lindas.

—¿Compraremos todo para empezar la escuela?

—Sí, cielito, iremos al centro comercial y compraremos todo lo que necesitas para empezar la primaria.

—Estoy grande, ¿no, mami?

—Claro que sí, Kate, estás muy grande y hermosa... y creces muy rápido, bebé.

—¡Ya no soy una bebé!

—¡Tú siempre serás mi bebé chiquita!

Jugamos durante un buen rato en el agua, y luego salimos para merendar.

Ayudé a mi pequeña de tan sólo cinco años a vestirse y la peiné con dos bellos rodetitos, que la hacían ver adorable.

Después de cenar, llevé a su habitación a Kate y me dirigí a la mía para poder empezar a empacar el equipaje que llevaría a mi viaje. Sí, después de mucho pensarlo y hablarlo con mi terapeuta, había decidido tomarme unas vacaciones con mi amiga de toda la vida, Bree. Entre todos me convencieron de que era lo mejor. Después de una larga depresión logré salir a flote, este viaje pretendía inaugurar esta nueva etapa de mi vida en la que una Bella mucho más segura se enfrentaba al mundo.

Desde adolescentes habíamos tenido el sueño de viajar en un crucero por las islas del Pacífico, pero, lamentablemente, no lo habíamos podido hacer antes. Entre la universidad, mi temprano embarazo y, luego, mi depresión no tuvimos ni tiempo ni ganas de hacerlo una vez que cumplimos la edad suficiente para alejarnos del país por nuestra cuenta.

.

Tres días más tarde estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de mi hija, era la primera vez que me alejaba de ella y me dolía. Pero también era consciente de que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, un tiempo en el que poder terminar de cicatrizar mis heridas y devolverle a mi pequeña la mamá que siempre soñé ser.

Con los ojitos llorosos mi pequeña me dijo:

—Mami, no te vayas, ¿qué haré si no vuelves?

—Cielo siempre volveré... te amo y no podría vivir sin ti, princesa —dije secando con mis pulgares las gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Te amo, mami.

—Yo también, Kate, nunca olvides que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, princesa.

Mi niña le pidió a mi padre una cajita.

—Toma, mami, esto es para ti, para que me tengas en tu corazón.

Tomé entre mis dedos la cadenita con un dije en forma de nena. Ella lo dio vuelta y pude leer:

_**"Mami te amo"**_

—Gracias, pequeña —susurré emocionada—, eres mi vida. Te amo.

Luego de colocarme el dije, le di un fuerte abrazo y tomé mi bolso de mano, lo mismo hice con papá y Renée, su nueva esposa, para, finalmente, embarcarme en esta nueva aventura junto a mi hermana del alma.

Tomamos el avión que nos llevaría a San Francisco, allí pasaríamos una noche, aprovecharíamos para conocer la ciudad y, al otro día, zarparíamos a nuestras vacaciones de ensueño.

Casi una hora y media después nos encontrábamos en esa ciudad, dejamos nuestras valijas en la habitación que ocuparíamos en el hotel y luego nos fuimos a conocer la metrópoli. Tomamos muchas fotos, visitamos el Golden Gate, Lomabart Street, Grace Hall, que era una de las catedrales más importante del país. Ahí, con Bree, oramos para que Dios nos protegiera en este viaje y yo, fundamentalmente, para que protegiera a mi princesa, pedí especialmente a Dios, que cuidara de mi Kate el tiempo que no estuviese a su lado.

.

.

Dos amigos se encontraron en el aeropuerto internacional de San Francisco, hacía más de cinco años que no se veían. El trabajo de Emmett, como soldado del ejército de los Estados Unidos, había puesto kilómetros de distancia entre ellos, aunque nunca perdieron la comunicación.

Emmett dejó sobre el suelo del concurrido lugar su valija y buscó con su mirada a su mejor amigo.

Edward bajaba por una escalera mecánica, con una valija en su mano y el móvil en la otra, intentando convencer a la joven con la que se había estado acostando el último mes que de ninguna manera la llevaría al crucero que haría con su amigo, era cosa de hombres y ellos, además, no tenían ningún tipo de compromiso, en otras palabras: "olvídate de mí".

Cuando se encontraron, ninguno pudo evitar abrazarse fuerte y palmear la espalda del otro, eran como hermanos y hoy, después de mucho tiempo, se reencontraban para una nueva aventura, para subir a un crucero y divertirse sin ningún tipo de impedimento, sin atarse a horarios, teléfonos, agendas ni superiores ordenando, este era un viaje de placer.

.

.

A las cuatro de la tarde del día viernes 16 de agosto de 2014, el crucero zarpó del puerto de San Francisco, parecía un viaje muy pacífico que los llenaría de felicidad.

Bree y Bella, luego de acomodar sus pertenencias en el camarote que compartían, decidieron salir a la cubierta del barco a familiarizarse con el que sería, por los próximos veinticuatro días, su hogar.

El crucero era muy lujoso, la cubierta tenía dos piscinas y reposeras, donde se sentaron a tomar un trago y admirar el horizonte.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en escucharse los sonidos provenientes de una pequeña orquesta de música que tocaba sobre un escenario, música latina. La gente comenzó a bailar y ellas no tardaron en sumarse.

Por la noche tenían la fiesta de bienvenida, para la cual se pusieron sus mejores vestidos, se maquillaron, peinaron y se subieron a unos tacones altísimos.

Uno de los bares del Celebrity Century estaba completamente ambientado para tal ocasión. Al entrar en el imponente espacio, un camarero las recibió con una copa de champagne, las jóvenes recorrieron el área y, casi de inmediato, varios muchachos se acercaron a entablar una conversación.

.

Los chicos, después de un "uno contra uno" en una de las canchas de básquet con las que contaba el crucero, se dirigieron a sus respectivos camarotes para darse una ducha y bajar al "Murano Bar", donde sería la fiesta de bienvenida. Habían decidido que se encontrarían directamente allí.

Emmett entró con su impecable pantalón negro y una camisa de un suave color marfil, con los dos primeros botones desprendidos. Un camarero le ofreció una bebida y se decidió por un Martini. Tras una recorrida general, sus ojos se toparon con los de una joven mujer de cabello castaño, su piel pálida contrastaba con los ojos chocolate que poseía y su cuerpo era perfectamente proporcionado, ni muy delgada ni muy rellena. La medida justa que prefería.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella.

—Buenas noches —dijo con una voz sexy.

—Buenas noches —respondió coqueta, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Soy Emmett McCarthy. —Extendió su mano.

—Bella Swan. —Correspondió el gesto.

Ella admiró al hombre que estaba frente a ella, era altísimo, debía medir cerca de 1.90, tenía el cabello rubio, unos ojos celestes profundos y unos hermosos hoyuelos, que le daban un toque infantil a ese cuerpo de gladiador.

—Un gusto, Bella, ¿me acompañas con un trago? —dijo al notar la copa vacía en su mano.

—Claro.

Con un gesto de su mano, Emmett decidió pedirle al camarero una mimosa para su nueva acompañante. Un mesero moreno, de inmediato, trajo el trago. Ella, de manera sensual, extendió la copa hacia su acompañante.

—Por unas hermosas vacaciones —pronunció él.

—Por unas hermosas vacaciones —siguió ella mientras chocaban sus copas.

Bebieron y bailaron por un rato, ninguno se encontró a sus amigos para presentarse. Cerca de la medianoche, y tras muchos tragos, Bella decidió que era hora de volver a su cuarto.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Emmett, fue un gusto conocerte.

—El gusto es mío, preciosa —dijo al tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se encontraba con su amiga preparada para interrogarla sobre el apuesto caballero con quien había comenzado la velada.

* * *

¿Les gusta? ¿Lo suman a sus alertas y favoritos? ¿Me dejan sus comentarios?


	3. Turismo

**Hola a todas aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Entre el debe y el querer: una historia diferente de amor.**

**Las invito a sumarse al grupo de facebook (esta el enlace en mi perfil) y a dejar sus comentarios.**

**Muchísimas****gracias a todas por su apoyo, su tiempo y sus comentarios.**

**Besos!**

* * *

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD. **

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction/**

.

_Count on me (Bruno Mars)_

**_Si alguna vez te encuentras en medio del mar  
Voy a navegar por el mundo para encontrarte  
Si alguna vez te encuentras perdido en la oscuridad y no puedes ver  
Voy a ser la luz que te guiará  
Sabremos de lo que estamos hechos  
Cuando estemos llamados a ayudar a nuestros amigos en necesidad._**

Tú puedes contar conmigo como uno, dos, tres  
Voy a estar allí  
Y sé que cuando lo necesite  
Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos  
Y tú estarás allí  
Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen  
Oh sí  
Si estás dando vueltas y estás girando y simplemente no puedes conciliar el sueño  
Voy a cantar una canción a tu lado  
Y si alguna vez olvidas lo mucho que significas para mí  
Todos los días te lo recordaré  
Oh  
Sabremos de lo que estamos hechos  
Cuando estemos llamados a ayudar a nuestros amigos en necesidad

Tú puedes contar conmigo como uno, dos, tres  
Voy a estar allí  
Y sé que cuando lo necesite  
Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos  
Y tú estarás allí  
Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen  
Oh sí  
Siempre tendrás mi hombro cuando quieras llorar  
Yo nunca te dejaré ir, nunca digas adiós  
Tú puedes contar conmigo como uno, dos, tres  
Voy a estar allí  
Y sé que cuando lo necesite  
Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos  
Y tú estarás allí  
Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen  
Oh sí  
**.**

**.**

**Turismo**

**.**

Con Bree, pasamos hablando casi toda la noche, esto parecía una pijamada de dos adolescentes, pero éramos dos amigas inseparables que disfrutaban una noche de chicas después de mucho tiempo, hablando de todo un poco.

Le conté sobre el fortachón al que conocí y ella me comentó que había estado hablando con tres muchachos, Diego, Sam y Jason, quienes eran amigos que tomaban todos los años un crucero diferente. Con ellos había quedado juntarnos mañana en la piscina.

Finalmente cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, nos dormimos.

Nos levantamos alrededor de las once de la mañana y, luego de ponernos nuestros trajes de baño y cargar con el bronceador, unos pareos y sombreros, nos fuimos a la zona de recreación acuática, donde coincidimos con los chicos que había conocido Bree. Ellos eran muy agradables y nos pasamos gran parte del tiempo jugando como niños en los toboganes que disponía el área.

Luego de un almuerzo, con mi amiga fuimos al spa del crucero, donde recibimos unos relajantes masajes y tomamos un baño sauna. Terminamos agotadas, por lo que resolvimos ir a nuestro camarote a descansar un rato.

Tras la siesta, tomé mi ordenador y me fijé si alguno de mis padres estaba en línea para contactarme con ellos vía Skype, y, de paso, ver a mi pequeñita. Afortunadamente mi papá aceptó de inmediato mi solicitud.

De fondo vi el despacho que tenía en casa y su cara seria con ese bigote que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—_Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?_ —preguntó amablemente.

—Hola, papi, estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Ustedes cómo están?

—_Bien, Bella, no puedo negar que te extrañamos, pero estamos bien. ¿Quieres que llame a Kate?_

—Sí, papi, por favor, quiero hablar con ella.

Se escuchó el grito de Charlie.

—_Renée, Kate, vengan. Bella quiere hablar con ustedes._

Los pasos apresurados de mi hija retumbaron por toda la habitación.

—_¿Dónde está mi mami, abuelito?_ —dijo con su voz característica, mi niña.

—_Ven, siéntate en mis piernas y la podrás ver. _

—Hola, princesa, ¿cómo estás, mi amor? —pregunté en cuanto ella se asomó por la pantalla.

—_Hola, mami, te extraño mucho._ —Me contuve para no llorar frente a ella.

—Yo también te extraño, Kate. ¿Qué has hecho estos días?

—_Ayer fui a jugar a casa de Sarah, mi amiga del jardín, y luego fuimos al supermercado con la abuela Renée. Comimos pizza y esta mañana la abuelita me llevó a la escuela de natación_

_. Ahí hay una maestra que se llama Maggie que me enseñará a nadar._

—Wow, cariño, ¡me voy dos días y tú empiezas a hacer un montón de cosas!

—_Sí, mami._

—Hola, mamá —dije cuando apareció en la computadora.

—_Hola, hija, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás disfrutando? ¿Cuéntame qué han hecho con Bree? ¿Cómo está ella? _—Todos estallamos en carcajadas, prácticamente Renée no respiró hasta no acabar con las preguntas

—Estoy bien, mamá, y sí estoy disfrutando muchísimo. Cuando llegamos nos instalamos y conocimos el crucero, por la noche tuvimos la fiesta de bienvenida y luego con Bree nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde. Esta mañana desayunamos en el área de piscinas y luego nos divertimos en los juegos acuáticos. Tomamos un turno en el spa y luego una siesta, y ahora quería llamar a la princesa más hermosa de la tierra para hablar con ella.

Mi princesa sonrió.

Después seguimos platicando por un largo rato, hasta que Bree entró en la habitación diciéndome que me preparara para cenar, que los chicos nos esperaban.

Quería matar a mi amiga, estaba loca, ¿cómo iba a hablar acerca de los chicos que conocimos frente a Renée?, sabía de sobra que Renée quería emparejarme a toda costa desde hace casi cinco años —casi el tiempo que llevaba sin novio— pero yo no encontraba nadie que colmara mis expectativas.

En el gimnasio del crucero Emmett y Edward se ejercitaban con la rutina que desde hacía años realizaban todos los días.

Por fin, tras cinco días de navegación lograron relajarse. El stress que cargaban fruto de sus trabajos se había disipado y ahora podían disfrutar tranquilos de estas merecidas vacaciones.

Por la noche se realizaba una fiesta Hawaiana, preparando a todo el mundo para el arribo que se produciría al día siguiente a la isla de Honolulu. Todos los participantes debían vestirse para la ocasión. Los hombres llevaban bermudas con camisas floreadas y los más osados taparrabos típicos de la isla con flecos. Las mujeres en su mayoría llevaban las polleras típicas y algunas corpiños hechos con cocos, otras la parte de arriba de su traje de baño. Los collares de flores y coronas no faltaban y un grupo que interpretaba música nativa era el encargado de hacer bailar a la multitud.

Ahí fue cuando la vio por primera vez, era hermosa. Su cabello chocolate caía sobre su espalda y enmarcaba su rostro, sus mejillas sonrosadas la hacían ver totalmente inocente y despreocupada. Movía sus caderas imitando a los bailarines y sonreía como un ángel, sus ojos estaban iluminados e irradiaban felicidad.

Una vez terminada la danza, Edward no dudó acercarse a la diosa que lo había encandilado.

—Buenas noches, hermosa. —Sonrieron al encontrarse sus miradas.

—Buenas noches —dijo tímidamente.

—Edward Cullen, para servirte —pronunció estirando su mano.

—Isabella Swan —correspondió el gesto y él llevó su pequeña mano a sus labios y la besó.

—¿Te invito un trago, Isabella?

—Claro —respondió ella, mientras de reojo hacía una seña a su amiga para indicarle que se iría con el joven apuesto que acababa de conocer.

Durante el resto de la velada se sumergieron en una apasionante conversación, conociéndose más a fondo. Él estaba encantado con la personalidad de la joven, quien era tímida, inocente pero sin dejar de ser seductora y, sobre todo, natural; algo totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbraba a tratar.

Ya por la madrugada, ella decidió buscar a su amiga, mientras que él fue a ver si Emmett estaba desocupado.

Por la mañana, las chicas tomaron sus mochilas, sus cámaras fotográficas y se vistieron cómodas para descender en la isla de Honolulu. Junto con Sam, Diego y Jason decidieron hacer unas excursiones.

Primero fueron al acuario Waikiki, que las dejó fascinadas, allí aprendieron muchísimo sobre la diversidad de especies que habitaban el área. Compraron recuerdos, entre los que se encontraba una preciosa manta rayada y rosada para Kate. Luego de un almuerzo, tomaron un bus para recorrer el Diamond Head, que es un volcán extinto compuesto por cenizas volcánicas compactadas.

Tras la caminata llegaron al cráter desde el cual contemplaron las maravillosas vistas de la ciudad de Honolulu y el Océano Pacífico. En la cima del cráter tomaron fotografías, de ellas juntas, por separado, con los chicos pero, por sobre todo, del paisaje.

Ya siendo cerca de las siete de la tarde, y tras una cena en la playa, volvieron al crucero, donde exhaustos se fueron a dormir.

La siguiente parada era Lihianda Maui, arribaron al puerto a las diez de la mañana y ya tenían, la mayoría de los pasajeros, contratada una excursión por Maui Nei, allí dieron un paseo conocido como "un viaje por el pasado de Lahaina".

El recorrido se inició en el centro histórico del lugar, y fueron deteniéndose en sitios arqueológicos y monumentos a lo largo del camino. El tour terminaba con la visita a _The_ _Birdstand_, que era un parque en el que se encontraban diferentes tipos de aves. Para Bella esto último resultó todo un reto, ya que tenía fobia a las plumas.

Aquí se encontraron con Edward y Emmett con quienes hicieron el recorrido y se divirtieron mucho mientras Bella _se_ _escondía_ de los grandes guacamayos.

—Hey Bells, ya deja de esconderte detrás de Emmett, los pájaros vendrán por ti igual —se burló Bree, al tiempo que todos se reían.

—No te preocupes que aquí estoy bien, tengo mi propio escudo humano —contestó Bella quien se resguardaba tras la enorme espalda del soldado. Llegando su cabeza apenas a los hombros.

En cuanto llegaron a un área donde las aves podían ser tocadas por los visitantes de un solo movimiento, Emmett cargó en su espalda a Bella y salió corriendo provocando que algunos pájaros volaran asustados para todos lados, logrando que del susto clave las uñas en sus hombros.

—Tranquila, gatita, nada te pasará —dijo Emmett, mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

Bella estaba muy asustada, respiraba agitada y tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¡Hey Bells!, ¿estás bien, hermosa?

Se asustó al ver que ella no le respondía y comenzaba a temblar. Sin saber bien qué hacer, la estrechó en sus brazos y besó su cabello.

—Tranquila, respira conmigo. Inhala… Exhala… Inhala… Exhala… —decía mientras masajeaba su espalda—. Perdona, nena, no sabía que tenías tanto miedo.

Bree y Edward llegaron hacia donde estaba Bella e intentaron calmarla. Edward la tomó en brazos como novia y la alejó de la zona donde se encontraban las aves sueltas. Luego le dio una botella de agua y un caramelo para que se tranquilizara.

—Disculpen por todo el escándalo —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa.

—Perdóname tú a mí, Bella, la verdad no tenía idea de que tenías tanto miedo.

—¿Es la primera vez que te pasa esto?

—Sí... he tenido episodios donde sentí mucho miedo pero nunca tanto, pensé que había superado el miedo a los pájaros.

—¿Hace mucho que tienes esa fobia? —interrogó Emmett.

—Desde chica, pero lo más loco de todo es que amo ver los colores de los pájaros, escucharlos cantar, pero si vuelan cerca mío me aterro.

—Tranquila, los veremos desde lejos —dijo Bree.

—De ningún modo, no quiero que por mi miedo dejen de disfrutar al cien por cien del parque.

Fue inútil para Bella convencerlos de que volvieran a la zona donde se encontraban las aves, pero de todas formas disfrutaron de la salida y se sacaron muchas fotos. Pasaron por la tienda de regalos y tanto Bree como Bella cargaron con muchos peluches para Kate.

Por la noche, cuando volvieron al barco, Bella se comunicó con Kate y le mostró sus nuevos muñecos, con lo que la pequeña se puso más que contenta.

Conversó con su madre un rato, y pudo sentirse muy conforme al saber que en casa todo iba más que bien.

Los siguientes tres días se la pasaron navegando, las chicas habían subido sus fotos a facebook, y la pequeña Kate le hizo prometer a su mamá que la próxima vez ella las acompañaría en su viaje.

Kate extrañaba mucho a Bella, por lo que desde hacía un par de días cuando era hora de dormir en Forks, iniciaban una video-llamada donde ella le cantaba canciones de cuna a su hija.

**_El pollito Lito,_**

**_en su cascarón_**

**_duerme tranquilito_**

**_sobre su colchón_**

**_toma la lechita_**

**_en su biberón_**

**_con gustito a leche_**

**_con gusto a bombón_**

—Te amo hija, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Te extraño mucho.

Cuando Kate finalmente se durmió, Bella terminó la comunicación y con Bree salieron a la cena que tendrían con Edward y Emmett esa noche.

En su habitación habían dejado preparadas ya sus mochilas para la excursión que harían mañana al arribar al puerto de Papeete.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Cómo piensan que se dará la relación entre Bella, Emmett y Edward? ¿Qué pasará en la cena?**_


	4. Tormenta

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besitos y gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

* * *

**Tormenta**

BETEADO porción Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.

www facebook com / grupos / betasffadiction

.

**La historia de mi vida (One direction)**

**_Lo escrito en estas paredes,  
son las historias que no puedo explicar  
dejo mi corazón abierto,  
pero se queda aquí vacío durante días.  
Ella me dijo en la mañana que no sentía lo mismo por nosotros en sus huesos  
me parece que cuando me muera esas palabras serán escritas en mi piedra  
Y me habré ido esta noche…  
el suelo bajo mis pies está totalmente abierto  
la forma en que he estado aguantando, demasiado apretado,  
con nada en el medio.  
La historia de mi vida me la llevo a casa.  
Yo conduzco toda la noche para darle calor  
y el tiempo se congela (la historia de… la historia de…)  
A la historia de mi vida le doy esperanza  
Pasé su amor hasta que ella rompió el interior  
la historia de mi vida (la historia de… la historia de…)  
Lo escrito en estos muros,  
son los colores que yo no puedo cambiar  
Dejé mi corazón abierto,  
pero se queda aquí en su jaula.  
Y me habré ido esta noche.  
El fuego bajo mis pies se está _****_quemando_********_brillante,  
la forma en que he estado aguantando tanta fuerza  
con nada en el medio.  
La historia de mi vida me la llevo a casa.  
Yo conduzco toda la noche para darle calor  
y el tiempo se congela (la historia de… la historia de…)  
A la historia de mi vida le doy esperanza.  
Pasé su amor hasta que ella rompió el interior  
la historia de mi vida (la historia de... la historia de…)  
Y he estado esperando este momento para venir a tu alrededor,  
pero nena estoy corriendo detrás de ti y es como perseguir a las nubes…  
La historia de mi vida me la llevo a casa.  
Yo conduzco toda la noche para darle calor  
y el tiempo se congela.  
A la historia de mi vida le doy esperanza (darle esperanza)  
Pasé su amor hasta que ella se rompió en el interior, (hasta que ella se rompió en el interior)  
La historia de mi vida (la historia de… la historia de…)  
La historia de mi vida _******

El 28 de agosto para los chicos fue el día elegido para hablar con sus familias. Por primera vez desde que habían zarpado les había tocado un clima lluvioso, por lo que aprovecharon para hacer todo tipo de actividades dentro del crucero.

Luego de dos horas en el gimnasio y un baño relajante, Edward tomó su móvil y llamó a sus progenitores.

Esme y Carlisle eran los mejores padres que le podrían haber tocado. Eran muy jóvenes cuando Edward llegó a sus vidas, sólo tenían dieciocho y veinte años y, lamentablemente, cuando pudieron establecerse económicamente y encaminar sus carreras, no pudieron concebir más niños. Por lo que, para ambos, Edward era la razón de su existencia y su única familia, porque los padres de ambos al enterarse del embarazo de Esme les dieron la espalda.

Su hijo estaba orgulloso de ellos, y esperaba de todo corazón nunca defraudarlos y darle el gusto a su madre de llenar la casa de nietos.

—_¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo estás? _—dijo entusiasmada Esme.

—Hola, mamá, estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—_Bien, cariño, extrañándote a montones._

—Mami, tampoco hace tanto que no nos vemos.

—_Lo sé, Edward, pero créeme que siento como si fueran a pasar años hasta que vuelva a tener entre mis brazos a mi niño._

—¡Mamá! —expresó quejumbroso—. ¡Estás muy sensible! ¿No estarás por darme un hermanito, no?

—_Edward Anthony Cullen, sabes que no puedo. Debe ser que me estoy poniendo vieja_ —dijo entre risas, aunque era un tema doloroso el hecho de no tener más hijos, entre ellos siempre bromeaban y su hijo decía que cuando menos lo pensaran iban a sorprenderlo con un hermanito.

—Esmerald Cullen, eres la mamá más joven, hermosa y cariñosa que existe y no te estás poniendo vieja, sólo extrañas a tu hijo preferido. —Esme limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—_Te amo hijo, no lo olvides._

—Yo también te amo, mami. ¿Está papá por ahí?

—_Sí, ya te doy con él, cariño. Cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto, Edward._

—Tú también cuídate mucho, mami.

—_Hola, Edward, ¿cómo estás hijo?_ —pronunció su padre desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, papá, aquí estoy, descansando un poco ya que el día está lluvioso y no podemos ir a la piscina.

—_Wow… ¿Estás disfrutando de tus vacaciones?_

—Sí, papá, son unas vacaciones extraordinarias. ¿Vieron las fotos que mandé?

—_Sí, las vimos, son hermosos los lugares que han visitado. Y se nota que han conseguido con Emmett muy buena compañía_ —dijo entre risas.

—Sí, Bella y Bree son dos chicas muy amables con quienes nos estamos juntando.

—_Me parece que hay una de ellas que te gusta, ¿no?_

—Bella es muy linda, pero nada más, papá. Vive en Washington, hay todo un país de por medio para iniciar algo.

—_Edward, Edward, Edward... si es la mujer de tu vida por más que haya un océano de por medio no podrán separarlos._

—Bueno, papá, ya basta de consejos amorosos.

—_Hijo, queremos la casa llena de nietos._

—Bueno, Carlisle, veré qué puedo hacer al respecto —dijo un tanto incómodo.

—_No te preocupes, hijo, esperaremos lo que sea necesario._

—Bueno, papá, los dejo así me preparo para ir a almorzar.

—_Cuídate, hijo, te amo_ —dijo Carlisle.

—Yo también, papá. Cuídate y cuida a mamá.

Edward cortó la comunicación con sus padres con una rara sensación. De inmediato intentó no pensar en eso.

.

.

En su camarote, Emmett hablaba con la loca de su hermana.

—¡Hola, Alice! ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

—_Muy bien, hermanito. ¿Tú cómo estás?_

—Muy bien, peque, dándome la buena vida en el crucero.

—_Sí, vi las fotos que me enviaste, tú y Edward están muy bien acompañados._

—Sí, puede decirse eso.

—_Creo_ _que la joven de cabello chocolate te gusta, ¿no?_

—Eres una pequeña bruja.

—_Ah... al fin mi hermanito se está enamorando._

—¿Cómo vas en el trabajo, enana?

—_Muy bien, gigante. _

—¿Y tienes novio nuevo?

—_No, Emmett. Puedes respirar tranquilo. No tengo ningún novio nuevo._

—Bueno, cariño, ya sabes que cualquier chico que se te acerque tiene que tener la aprobación del Teniente Emmett McCarthy.

—_Sí, mi general_ —dijo Alice haciendo un saludo militar aunque su hermano no pudiese verla.

—Ya te dije que es: "Señor, sí señor", Alice, aún no soy general. —Se escuchó la bocina de un auto.

—_Como sea, hermanito. Oye, tengo que irme con las chicas. Nos hablamos pronto. Te quiero mucho y te extraño._

—Yo también te extraño Alice, cuídate mucho. Te quiero

.

.

Para las siete de la tarde, que era la hora acordada con las chicas para reunirse en uno de los restaurantes del barco, la lluvia de la mañana se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta. El navío se mecía de un lado a otro más de lo normal.

Los chicos vestían con pantalones oscuros, camisas con sus primeros botones desprendidos y sacos con un toque informal.

Bree y Bella se decidieron por unos vestidos muy bonitos. Bree escogió uno de color rojo con falda acampanada y un solo hombro donde tenía una hermosa flor. En el caso de Bella, eligió uno muy sencillo de color gris, si bien no mostraba nada, marcaba de manera sutil cada una de sus curvas y como era muy corto y utilizaba unos tacones altos creaban el efecto de piernas kilométricas.

Los chicos al verlas se quedaron impresionados y cada uno tomó a una del brazo y fueron a cenar. Tras la comida, los movimientos del barco fueron más intensos y en más de una oportunidad tuvieron que agarrarse para no caer.

Al mirar por uno de los ventanales se dieron cuenta que la lluvia era sumamente intensa con muchos rayos.

Intentaron ir a la disco del crucero, pero tras una hora la tripulación pidió que todo el mundo se dirigiera a sus respectivos camarotes.

—Me parece que algo va mal —dijo Emmett preocupado.

—No me gusta nada esta tormenta.

—A mí tampoco, Bella —expresó Bree.

—Vamos a los camarotes, si quieren se quedan con nosotros por cualquier cosa —ofreció Edward

—Vayan a los camarotes, yo veré si puedo hablar con alguien de la tripulación.

—Bueno, Emmett, estaremos en mi habitación, ¿les parece, chicas?

—Por nosotras no hay problema —dijo Bree

Edward ayudó a las chicas a caminar, ya que entre los tacones y el bamboleo del barco era casi imposible. Finalmente se sacaron los zapatos para llegar lo antes posible.

Emmett, por su parte, se dirigía a la zona donde se encontraba el capitán, desde allí logró escuchar parte de una conversación que mantenía este con algunos miembros de la tripulación.

—Capitán, ¿cree que logremos pasar la tormenta?

—Con la alerta que me acabas de traer sé que no lo haremos. En cualquier momento las olas podrían voltearnos. ¿Con cuántos botes contamos?

—Tenemos para un veinte por ciento de la totalidad de los pasajeros, el resto de los botes son balsas inflables.

—Maldición, en las balsas nadie sobrevivirá a una tormenta así. Sería muy arriesgado evacuar.

—¿Qué haremos entonces, capitán?

—Intentar resistir en el crucero. Espero que la tormenta disminuya su intensidad. De otra manera, esto será una masacre.

Emmett, al escuchar eso, se fijó en qué zona estaban los botes boya y comenzó a idear un plan para poder salvarse.

De inmediato fue a la habitación de Edward, donde su amigo intentaba mantener a las chicas tranquilas.

—Oigan, acabo de escuchar al capitán decir que lo más probable es que naufraguemos, y si eso sucede son casi nulas las posibilidades de que sobrevivamos en las balsas que disponen para todo el mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —murmuraron las chicas con miedo.

—Emmett no puede estar sucediendo eso.

—Sí, Edward, está pasando. Pero tranquilos, hay una forma de salir de esta.

—¿Cuál? Necesito volver a casa —dijo entre sollozos Bella.

—Hay una pequeña cantidad de botes especiales, estos pueden soportar las inclemencias climáticas y están preparados para climas adversos, el resto son balsas comunes que con la tormenta no hay muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Podemos robar una de esas balsas, ya que el capitán no va a querer evacuar.

—¿Crees que es seguro, Emmett? —preguntó Edward

—Es lo más seguro, la tripulación no hará nada y la tormenta sólo empeora. Chicas, ¿vienen con nosotros?

Ellas se miraron y asintieron.

—Sí, ¿qué debemos llevar? —preguntó Bree.

—Pónganse ropa cómoda y busquen alguna muda más para poder cambiarnos de ser necesario, también traigan sus pasaportes.

—Las mochilas, Bree, están preparadas para emergencia, sólo tenemos que cargar eso y ponernos ropa abrigada.

—Esperen en su camarote, ya las vamos a buscar —ordenó Edward.

Las chicas salieron corriendo a su habitación. Edward cargó su mochila con una muda de ropa, sus papeles, su móvil y su maletín de doctor.

Emmett, por su parte, cargó algunos elementos básicos de supervivencia, como su cuchillo, linterna, brújula, además de ropa.

Las chicas, al llegar a la habitación, se sacaron los vestidos, se pusieron ropa deportiva, zapatillas y buscaron un abrigo.

Bella dentro de su mochila cargó la muñeca que había comprado para Kate y escribió un mail desde su teléfono explicando la situación a su padre.

_Papá, quiero que sepas que hay una tormenta muy fuerte, mañana tendríamos que llegar al puerto de Papeete, pero no creo que lo logremos. Estoy con Emmett McCarthy, que es teniente del ejército de los Estados Unidos y con Edward Cullen, un médico de New York. Con Bree y los chicos nos robaremos un bote salvavidas ya que nos enteramos que la cantidad de botes que puedan soportar estas condiciones no alcanzan para todos._

_Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para regresar a casa como le prometí a Kate._

_Cuida de mi hija, dile que la amo, y te amo a ti y a mamá._

_Tengo miedo, papi._

_Besos y espero que pronto nos reencontremos._

En ese momento los chicos vinieron a buscarlas. Entre todos se escabulleron por los pasillos y con cuidado caminaron hasta la cubierta del barco.

Cuando estaban por salir, el barco hizo un brusco movimiento y, como consecuencia, un mueble cayó sobre Bree. Los chicos de inmediato levantaron el mueble liberando a la joven, que se encontraba muy dolorida.

Emmett los guió hasta donde estaba el bote y lo lanzaron al mar. Se pusieron cada uno chalecos salvavidas y les indicó cómo debían lanzarse. Cada uno con su mochila puesta y mucho miedo se fueron largando al mar.

El primero fue Emmett, lo siguió Bree, Bella y, finalmente, Edward.

Bella al caer se golpeó el pie y a Bree le dolían las costillas cada vez que respiraba. De inmediato todos se subieron al bote. Donde con mantas que tenía en su interior comenzaron a secarse.

Los chicos remaron hasta alejarse del crucero y tuvieron que cerrar el toldo porque la lluvia era demasiado intensa y con vientos muy fuertes.

Luego de un largo rato escucharon un estruendo muy fuerte y, tras asomarse por el toldo, comprobaron que las luces del crucero se estaban apagando y las olas eran cada vez más grandes.

Las chicas no dejaban de llorar.

El bote no paraba de moverse.

Todos temían por su vida, aunque ninguno decía nada para evitar que el pánico los invadiera.

Finalmente, todos se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
